


Blue eyes

by Liztening



Category: No Fandom
Genre: :), Blue - Freeform, Blue Eyes, Depressing, Eyes, Note book, Sad, Smile, poem, sorry it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liztening/pseuds/Liztening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the boy with the faded blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue eyes

6 Months ago, 

I met a boy with blue eyes so beautiful they had pierced straight through my soul ,  
And a smile that made me want to expose even my deepest secrets to him.  
I asked him where he was from ,  
And how come i'd never seen him before.  
We talked for hours and i wished for our confersation to never end.

The way his wide opened blue eyes looked at me that day kept me awake that night.

 

4 Months ago,

I talked to the boy again , his eyes even more beautiful then i remembered,  
Though, they looked a little distant this time.  
He was writing something in the back of his old note book ,  
Rapidly puting it away when he noticed my presence. I asked him what he had written ,  
He laughed and simply said "You'll see when you're ready."

His riddled answer kept me awake that night.

 

2 Months ago ,

The boy looked tired , black rings around his blue eyes, and now they'd lost their sparkle,  
He handed me his note book , his eyes glancing into mine like he wasn't really 'there'.  
He lazily smiled at me and said "You're ready" before walking away.  
I carried his notebook with me all day , and didn't open it up untill i got home.  
While i was reading it , i finally understood what was going on inside of his head ,  
Everything he thought about , everything that ran around,  
Behind those beautiful blue eyes.

It were his carefully written words that kept me awake that night.

 

3 Weeks ago ,  
The boy with the blue eyes didn't show up ,  
But no one cared to wonder why,  
The words i had read that one night 5 weeks ago ,  
Made me know , i wouldn't be seeing him that day,

Or the day after ,  
Or even three years from now.

And the simple tought of that alone , kept me awake that night.

 

Today ,  
The man in the suit spoke about him with beautiful words ,  
About his youth and how much of a wonderful boy he'd been,  
But never about the way he'd felt the last couple of months.  
Though i suppose no one knew how he'd felt ,  
No one knew about his feelings written down in words,  
Scribbled in the back of an old note book,  
Forever kept safe, under my pillow.

The picture of the way i knew his now closed eyes looked kept me awake that night. 

But they weren't quite that blue anymore.


End file.
